Something Missing
by MJT13
Summary: [completed] DRACO: I love Father. Does he love me? I don't think so. There's just SOMETHING MISSING from him that I need. That all sons need. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! [revised & improved version - no Author's Notes]
1. Introduction: Missing

**SOMETHING MISSING**  
_by: MJT13_

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to _Bloomsbury Books_, _Scholastic Books _and _Raincoast Books_, and _Warner Bros., Inc_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: DRACO: _I love Father, though I can't express it. __Maybe because I know that he'll just scoff and say that he won't care for me anyway. Does he love me, though? I don't think so. There is just SOMETHING MISSING from him that all other children receive from their fathers. I don't knowI have never experienced it._

Warning/s: There will be noticeable and frequent changes from present tense to past tense. I've done this on purpose, and I have my own twisted reason for doing so. You might get it, you might not.

Stats: Completed, Angst/Tragedy, Rated-T (PG-13)

_

* * *

_

**Introduction**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Missing, Evanescence_


	2. Narcissa

**Something Missing**

**Narcissa**

Lucius is angry again. I can hear him. Yelling. He seems to be doing that a lot. Ever since Draco was accepted at Hogwarts.

Draco's eleven-year-old self took one look at his father's face to know that he was very disappointed in him. Lucius' scowl had deepened more and more as he read the acceptance letter Draco had eagerly handed him. Five years ago...

Now that Draco is entering his final year at Hogwarts in two months, Lucius' temper is always flaring at unexpected moments. He had wanted Draco to attend Durmstrang, the Dark Arts school he himself attended when he was a boy.

Lucius wanted Draco to be trained in the Dark Arts, the main and central subject of Durmstrang. Instead, Draco was learning to defend himself against them. But Lucius wanted Draco to join him, join him and become a Death Eater.

"_How can you become one, if you're being taught to go _against_ them?_" Lucius had bellowed right after crumpling up the acceptance letter and throwing it in Draco's confused face.

When he angrily sent an owl to Durmstrang, demanding an acceptance letter from them, they had curtly replied saying, "_He does not seem 'dark' enough for this school._" And indeed Draco wasn't. He wasn't an arrogant fool like Lucius, the man who forced me to marry him with the threat of my parents' murder hanging over my head.

Draco used to be sweet, kind and gentle. Now, it seems a hard shell of numbness is covering his heart, protecting him from the pain. The pain of knowing a father who doesn't love him, doesn't care for him. Who only wants to use him for getting more power over the Wizarding world.

But I know the truth. Draco spends many a time in his room, expressing his sadness only to a mirror on the wall.


	3. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_

Missing, Evanescence

* * *

Father never used to yell at me. And I thought he never would. He never used to hurt me, either. Things change. 

He used to take me to see the Wizarding ships by the Muggle docks, used to take me fishing for flying seafishwicked creatures that Father thought of as a delicacy to eat every dinnertime.

I reminisced about my good pastbefore I turned eleven, and got accepted at Hogwartsas my father yelled at me in the background. He was giving me our daily summer Dark Arts lesson, but I had screwed up. Again. I tuned back to what Father was saying. Screaming, more like. But wait... he's stopped.

"Well, Draco." Father said, in that low, dangerous voice. The voice that warned me of upcoming beatings. I still have the bruises to remind me.

"Draco, Draco, _Draco_." He emphasized the last 'Draco' by sticking his glaring face in my frightened one. He hesitated, and scoffed, saying. "You're a disappointment. If the Dark Lord were here, he'd have killed you for being useless... right here," Father pointed to the dark green carpet. "On this spot."

I glared. "Of course he would. He always does that to _useless_ people." I knew I shouldn't be saying this. I'm gonna pay dearly later. But for the present, I didn't care. "He should kill you right now. For just having a '_useless son_'! Am I even your son? Or are you too ashamed of me to admit it?"

I was running on anger now, not fear. That just made it worse.

Father swooped down on me. Hatred and rage was mixed in his face. "How dare you?" He yelled. "You, you insolent little _disgrace_ of a son! How dare you disrespect me?"

"I don't _need_ to respect you! You're not my father! From now on, you are _not_ my father!" I knew it was a childish thing to say. I didn't care.

"I stopped claiming you as my son long ago. Five years ago, in fact."

"Well I'm sorry if I wasn't accepted in _Durmstrang_." I replied calmly, politely even. But inside, I was burning. I refuse to let the tears flow. I'll let them go later, in my room. Maybe.

"Yes." Father answered just as calmly. "You do not _belong_ in this family!" He exploded, shoving me hard. I fell to the floor, my head hitting the thin carpet with a painful _thud_.

As I got up and tried to unfaze myself, Father screamed again. "It's as if no Malfoy blood flows in your veins! Your soft! You're not even _trying_ to be strong! 'Be a true _Malfoy_, Draco!' That's what I always say! But you can't do it, can you?"

Father was pacing around me now, as if challenging me to answer back. I took it.

"Well maybe I don't _want_ to be a Malfoy!" I turned to face him as I said these words, but he'd already forcefully grabbed my shoulders, making me face him. We glared at each other.

"You cannot deny something that is more valuable than one hundred of you!" Father yelled, slapping me across my face. As I staggered backward, he came at me again, his eyes filled with rage. It's funny, I thought as he pushed me down to the ground. Never once have I seen actual _love_ in those eyes. Even when I was a boy, I'd never seen it. Only selfishness.

When I tried to get back up, my father drew his foot back and kicked me across the room. My head hit the stone wall hard. My vision swam, black dots flashed in front of my eyes. I didn't even try to get up, my head was in too much pain. I could hardly see. But I knew it would be over soon. Soon, Father would go too far. Far enough to actually kill mehis own son.

"Get out!" I heard Father's voice as if it came from afar. I knew that I was losing consciousness fast. I had to get out before that. He'd get angrier if I showed even _more_ signs of weakness. I stood up painfully. The room seemed to spin before me. So fast I could hardly see.

I staggered for the door, blinded by pain. As I opened it, I felt strong hands shove me out. I heard the door slam behind me as I fell to the hardwood floor of the hall.

My head hit the floor, yet again sending jolts of pain running across the back of my head.

"Ugh..." I heard myself groan. I closed my eyes, wishing to expel the pain.

"Draco?" I heard Mother's voice. "Draco! Are you alright?" I felt her hands lift my head onto her lap. "Draco? Draco!"

"I'm fine," I murmured, smiling slightly, happy that I had my mother. A mother who loved me. At least I received love from _one _parent.

With my mother, it was okay to be weak; okay to be vulnerable; okay to be sad... okay to be loved.


	4. Narcissa

**Something Missing**

**Narcissa**

I pushed Draco's hair back from his face. His eyes were closed. I knew he was unconscious. I felt something warm and sticky on the front of my robe. I lifted Draco's head and saw that it was bleeding.

My heart raced. Is _this_ what it had come to? Did Lucius despise his son enough to almost kill him? Rage and fear ran through me.

Rage at Lucius for being such an abusive father. Or not being a father at all.

And fear for Draco's life. If this was already bad, what more could Lucius do to Draco, our own _son_?

I quickly called the Healer maid, and conjured a stretcher. I heard her gasp when she saw Draco's limp form, but I took no notice.

"Bring him to his room, Helen." I instructed. "And be sure to check out his head. It's bleeding pretty badly."

Helen nodded, "Yes Miss Narcissa." She said, using her own wand to guide Draco's stretcher to his room.

As they disappeared around the corner, I threw open the doors to my husband's study, where he and Draco had confronted.

Lucius stared at me, his face a blank mask.

"What did you do to our son?" I demanded.

He didn't seem to hear me. I saw his eyes travel to my front. "What happened to _you_? Why are you bleeding?"

"_I'm_ not, you bastard!" I yelled at him. "That," I pointed to the blood on my robe, "is your _son's_ blood! Now answer me!"

"Answer what?" Lucius asked, his voice flat.

"What did you do to our son?"

I was surprised by his reply. Surprised and regretful. I regretted that I ever asked.

This was because Lucius looked me in the eye calmly and said, "I _have_ no son. I only have that _pitiful substitute_."


	5. Lucius

**Something Missing**

**Lucius**

I watched Narcissa's face contort with fury. She shot a poisonous glare toward me.

"What?" I asked, unfazed. "He is _not_ my son. No son of mine could possibly be that _weak_, and disrespectful."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and said, "He is your son, whether you like it or not. He treats you like a father, so treat him like a son!"

"He does not treat me as his father!" I replied. "Did you not hear him answering back to me? He said he did not want to be a Malfoy!"

"Do you not see how hard he works at school, just to gain your approval?" Narcissa yelled. "He practices Quidditch _everyday_ so as to become Champion of the Cup, just so you can pay an _ounce_ of attention to him! He studies very hard, just to make you proud! How can you be so _blind_?"

"His working is not good enough! That Mudblood, Granger, is still top of their batch! Insolent Potter still beats him at Quidditch! It looks to me like he is not working hard enough!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. _Stupid_ Narcissa, sticking up for a boy whose life is worth nothing.

"How can you say that?" my wife demanded. "He's your only son! Do you feel no love… no care for him?"

I shook my head. "He is a _disgrace_ to the Malfoys. The Dark Lord _himself_ told me Draco was not cut out to be one. Not cut out to be a Malfoy!"

"My God, Lucius," Narcissa said quietly, exasperatedly. "Are you telling me you _still_ support Voldemort? Are you mad? Voldemort has _fallen_! Do you not see? He is gone! He has _died_! It is time to focus on important matters!"

This filled me with rage. How _dare_ she say the Master is unimportant? How _dare_ she say his name, is if he was just a common Muggle!

"The Dark Lord is more important than the two of you combined!" I exclaimed.

Narcissa's eyes flashed so angrily it was almost frightening. "I shouldn't have married you." She said, her voice filled with venom. "I should get divorced from you! My family is dead, you have nothing to take away from me!"

"You divorce me, and I kill you!" I shouted.

"I don't _care_, Lucius. I'd rather be _dead_ than see my child suffer!"

"Well then," I said, smiling evilly. "You divorce me, and I kill _Draco_… slowly and painfully."

Narcissa said nothing. She just walked out the door, a look of defeat on her face.

I smiled as she shut the door, knowing I had won.


	6. Naricssa

**Something Missing**

**Narcissa**

As I sit here in Draco's room, I watch him sleep. Healer Helen fixed his head wound. It is still a bit open, and bleeding slightly. But I'm sure we got to him in time.

Draco looks very at peace while he's sleeping. As if he had no problems at all. But that peace is a strong barrier hiding problems so deep they reach his very soul.

I know that Draco knows his father takes up more importance with the Dark Lord than to him. Though I don't know how Draco reacts to that knowledge. I know it hurts him so. Until now, even when Voldemort had already fallen, disappeared... died, Lucius still remains faithful, refusing to move on.

Or so it seems. I know Lucius' real intentions: he plans to become the next Dark Lord, the _new_ Voldemort.

This thought frightens me. Voldemort would always kill anyone useless to him, who knew his secrets. What would he do to Draco? I don't even know the extent of his power.

I am not afraid for my own life, but for Draco's. I have lived my life fully, one thing Draco has not done.

Call it motherly love... I will try to protect Draco as much as I can, but I will also try to make his father see that he is slowly destroying our son. Destroying his faith, his life...

When Lucius said that Draco was weak, he was wrong. Draco is the strongest person I know. He has fought against his father's abusive actions and words, keeping his feelings and emotions at bay.

Lucius is the weakling. He is too weak and stubborn to see the truth, refuses to see that the Dark Lord is gone. Lucius believes that the Dark Lord resides in _himself_. That thought scares me that most.


	7. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there…_

Missing, Evanescence

* * *

_I see Father. He's smiling? He's way up in the air. I'm staring up at him from the ground._

_Father swooped down toward me, he's on a broomstick: a Firebolt 5.0. That was his own broomstick, and he got me one, too. The same kind. He always gives me the best of things. Things, materialsnever feelings._

_But today, he was like a new man. Like he'd become an actual father._

_"Come, Draco!" He called to me. "Join me!"_

_Join him. That's what he's always asked me: to join him and become a Death Eater. _

_But he hasn't asked me to join him in the air for five years._

_I grabbed my broom and followed him through the air. We flew side by side, as father and son. But suddenly, a flying ball careened toward me._

_It was a bludger. I looked around for my father, but he was nowhere in sight. The bludger closed in on me, I tried to get out of the way, but I was a moment too slow. The bludger crashed painfully into my shoulder. So hard did it hit me that I was nearly knocked off my broom._

_Finally, I spotted my father. He was a few meters away from me, holding a bat._

_Internal alarms went off in my head. Father was attacking me. I should have followed my instincts and not have believed that Father was actually being a father._

_The bludger swooped toward me again, but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice. It hit me in the stomach, sending me off the broom handle. I clung on for dear life._

_I can hear Father yelling at me. "Toughen up, Draco! No son of mine should be weak!"_

_The bludger hit me one last time, sending me falling down to the grass below. Tears fell from my eyes as I fell. Fear ran through my whole bodyfear and ultimate sadness._

_Then I woke up._


	8. Narcissa

**Something Missing**

**Narcissa**

Draco is waking. He groaned and sat up. He looked at me, pinning his gray-blue eyes on mine. Tears were flowing freely from them. My eyes immediately started to sting.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Draco said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry that"

I cut him off, saying, "It's not your fault, Draco." I paused. "It's your father's. He can't see what a good son he has. You've always tried to gain his acceptance."

"It's not good enough." Draco said.

I took my son in my arms. "It's _better_ than good, what you're doing. Your father is simply making you feel inadequate. He has poisoned your mind."

"But I _am_ inadequate."

I gave Draco a once over, shaking my head. His hair curtained over his face, so much like Lucius'. I looked at his thin shoulders, then stopped. There was a slight tinge of bluish-gray from the bottom of his neck going down. The rest was hidden by his shirt.

"Draco?" I asked, curious as to what happened to him. "What's this?" I touched the spot of color and was surprised to hear Draco take in breath, and pull his shirt up higher on his neck to cover it.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Draco, what is it?" I asked concernedly.

Draco just shook his head. "N-nothing."

"Draco..." I pulled his hand from the neck of his shirt forcefully. I started to unbutton it but he resisted, pushing my hands away. Eventually, I was staring at his once pale chest in shock.

A few bruises covered his stomach, along with three long scratches leading to his back.

"It-it's nothing..." he stammered. "Really."


	9. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco  
**  
_I'm all alone…  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_  
Missing, Evanescence

* * *

I heard my mother gasp at the sight of the bruises and cuts. I tried to tell her it was nothing. But it wasn't, and she knew it. 

She ran her hand along a particularly raw cut. It was still painful, and I jerked away instantly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me, son." She told me, looking at me with her blue eyes. "Who did this to you?"

I avoided her gaze, ignoring the stinging pain.

"Did your father do this to you?"

I shook my head, "Not everything…" I dropped my head into my arms, on top of my knees.

"Who else did this?" Mother asked.

I shrugged, my face still concealed by my arms.

"Draco," she said warningly. "Tell me the truth."

"No one," I muttered.

"Dr—"

"I said, no one!" Tears leaked from my eyes and down my face, but Mother didn't see. I despise crying. That's why I'm so mad at myself. Father despises crying, toothat's why I try my best not to. "No one…" my voice trailed off.

I was breathing quickly, my shoulders shook.

"Draco." I felt my mother's arms wrap around my shoulders. "Did _you_ do this to yourself?"

I lifted my head and looked at her. Slowly, I nodded my head in shame. "But only… not… but only the scratches…" I know I sounded vague. But I think it came across clearly enough that I did not bruise myself.

"Son…" she told me gently. "Please tell me you won't do this again. Don't do this to yourself. Pain isn't the answer."

"Maybe." Was all I said.

Mother hugged me one last time and stood up. I stood up, too.

"Don't do this again, Draco." She told me. I saw that she was also crying. "Please."

Finally, I nodded. I didn't want to see her so sad. And to count the fact that _I _was the cause of her distress made me feel guilty.

She walked out the door and shut it firmly behind her.

I walked over and locked it.

Then I leaned on the door and closed my eyes, sighing.

I stood in that position for a moment, savoring the silence.

But after a while, I heard a click, then felt a gust of cool night air hit my bare chest. It was so cold, I nearly shivered.

My eyes flew open, at the same time I heard a gasp.

I stared at the girl in front of me. Happiness flooded through me, paired with relief.

She was finally here. I'd been waiting for her all summer, and she was finally here.

"Hermione…" I said, hugging her.


	10. Hermione

**Something Missing**

**Hermione**

When I stepped into Draco's room from outside the window on my broomstick, the last thing I expected was to see him terribly pale, and nearly half-naked.

But what surprised the most were the bruises and scratches on his torso. I took in a gasp, and he opened his eyes.

As he gathered me in his arms, I returned the embrace. "What's happened to you?" I asked as we pulled apart. "Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

"Ssh..." Draco said. "I'm okay. It's fine. What about you?"

Draco turned toward the bed, and I took in breath when I spotted the blood at the back of his head. "D-Draco?"

"What?" He asked, turning around. "Oh..." he hastened to explain. "My head's _fine_."

"Draco," I said, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Please... tell me what happened. Why are you hurt so badly?"

"It was nothing." He replied, kissing me on the cheek. "Nothing for you to worry about."

As Draco leaned back onto the headboard, his shirt moved to expose more of his abused flesh. I could see the red, raw gashes clearly now. Draco followed my gaze and hastily closed his shirt.

"Draco," I leaned against the headboard beside him. "Tell me." Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't bear to see him so beaten like this.

"It..." Draco trailed off.

"Yeah...?" I urged.

"It was my father..." he finally said.

"Again?" I exclaimed.

"... and myself."

I stopped and stared. "Y-You?" I stammered. "Oh, Draco, please tell me you didn't do this." I put my arm around him.

Draco nodded. "I know I shouldn't have." He said. "But now that I did, I'm _used_ to my father's beatings."

"But s-still..." I sobbed.

Draco wiped the falling tears from my face. "It's okay, Hermione."

I shook my head and buried my face in Draco's slim, slender shoulder.


	11. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Missing, Evanescence

* * *

As Hermione and I sat on my bed in silence, I stroked my hand through her soft, brown hair. And at that moment, I was at peace. 

Too bad it didn't last for long.

The door to my room crashed open, and none other than my father stood there, his face contorted with rage.

"Draco!" He thundered, rushing at me and pulling me up by the neck of my shirt. "What is that _Mudblood_ doing in my house?"

"She's" I started, but Father flung me aside.

"Never mind," He said, his eyes menacing as he turned his wand on Hermione. "I can finally have some fun."

I knew what Father was going to do right before he said the words.

I threw myself in front of Hermione as he yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

I found myself floating upside down in the air, just like those Muggles during the Quidditch World Cup two years ago.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, well, well," my father said from down below.

Instantly, I remembered my most recent dream. Except our positions were reversed now. I was up in the air while my father was down below.

"Draco..." he started. "You are braver than I would have expected.

Father took his wand off me, and I fell painfully back down to the ground.

Yes, our positions were reversed.

"But you have been very foolhardy." He said. "Associating with _Muggles_."

"Hermione is a _witch_." I replied angrily.

"Yes, yes..." Father said lazily, brushing off my come back. He glared once more and pointed his wand at me.

Even if we were reversed, Father was still pulling the strings. This is what I was thinking as he muttered, "Crucio," and my body exploded in pain.


	12. Lucius

**Something Missing**

**Lucius**

I watched as Draco writhed on the ground in pure pain.

I knew what the curse was doing to him. Yet, I have never experienced its effects before.

I took the spell off of him. He stared at me hatefully from the floor, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"_Petrificus Solem_." I pointed my wand at Draco. He could still move, but he could not stray from the spot he was sitting on. He could probably only stand up.

I opened the door to Draco's room, exposing the waiting guards. "Take the girl." I told them. "Put her in cell 201."

Draco's eyes widened, and he tried to stand. But he couldn't. If it was because of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, I did not know.

The pathetic Mudblood whipped out her wand, but I had already Stupefied her. I do not see _why_ Draco cannot take this girl's place for top one in their yearshe is a pathetic excuse for a witch.

I watched smugly as the guards carried the Mudblood away. Good thing the alarms had went off when they did. Imagine having that commoner staying in the proper portion of the Manor any longer! The Malfoy name would go down the rank of Purebloods. As if it already hasn't, my son being what he is.

I looked down at Draco, who was still staring helplessly at the closed door. He was not even trying to do _anything_. Not even trying to fight the spell.

"Draco…" I muttered dangerously.

He turned his head and looked at me. His cold, deadened eyes bore into mine.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I told him. "_Never_ bring a Mudblood into Malfoy Manor. Or it will die…"

"It?" Draco stated flatly, emotionlessly.

I nodded.


	13. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now._

Missing, Evanescence

* * *

I stared as Father stared back. I felt nothing. Not a drop of depression, not an inch of hate.

My face was a blank mask. But so was my heart, my soul. I didn't know why I felt numb.

I watched Father exit my room with a proud swish of his cloak.

Immediately, numbness turned into misery and rage. How _dare_ Father take her away from me?

I felt the spell taken off of me, and instantly jumped up from the ground. Whether it was my father's doing or mine, I had no idea.

Wait. Why am I still calling him "father"? Maybe I _am_ weak, my soul that brittle. I cannot bear to reject him as my father.

Frustration shot through me. Both pointed at me and my father.

Father took all of the happiness out of me. Like a dementor, those demonic creatures who torture me whenever they draw close, their rattling breath haunting my dreams.

He took the only person who gave me happiness. Happiness and hope. My love, my Hermione.

There's only one more person I can run to. She's my soul shelter from Father. And I know that she'd protect me from Father all her life. Mother... the only parent of mine who truly showed an ounce of care for me.

I dropped down onto my bed, thinking. How do I rescue Hermione? I'm sure Father will dispose of her in a few days... So I am definitely going to need help from Mother. But I can't do it tonight. It'd be too early, and my father's suspicion too high.

Mother, thank you...

Thank you for all the love you show me.

I should consider myself fortunate, having such a great mother as you.

Other children aren't so lucky.

Like Potter. Potter...? Why did I think of you? I'm sorry, Potter. For everything.

Maybe I'm going crazy, thinking of _Potter_, of all people...


	14. Hermione

**Something Missing**

**Hermione**

It's cold in here. Cold and damp. I'm chained to the wall, like some kind of hardened criminal. But I have done nothing wrong. All I did was be born. Born a witch into a Muggle family.

I can see now why Draco hates his father so. No... not really hate. Because although Draco shows a hard exterior, I know that he loves his father deeply. He would gladly end his life for his father. Same goes for his mother.

The problem with Draco's father is that he does not understand how much Draco looks up to him and respects him.

Draco doesn't make it obvious, but I know that all he wants is for his father to accept him. Love could come later.

He must first gain the approval he lost at the age of eleven.

Oh, Draco, where are you? All I need is to see your face. I just need to know if you're all right.

What can your father do to you? Has he hurt you? Please, Draco, give me a sign that you're okay. I'm fine here. Considering the situation, I may not seem to be fine, but I am. I know that I am much better off than you.

I see rats scuttling about. This dark cell... it feels like Azkaban. Was that a dementor outside my cell?

I'm going crazy here. It's only been a few hours... but I can manage. I think.

Shadows pass outside my cell from time to time. So I know I'm being guarded; no way can I try to get out.

I can stay here a bit longer. Others have it worse, anyway.

Just please, Draco. Get things over with your father. Talk to him, tell him how you feel; like how you talk to me, like how you say you talk to your mother.

But I know it's not that simple, Draco. I understand.


	15. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Missing, Evanescence

* * *

  
As I woke up the next morning, my thoughts immediately switched to Hermione. Events of the previous night flashed through my brain. 

The last thing I thought of was myself, sitting on my bed and hatching a plan for Hermione's rescue. I had fallen asleep with Hermione's face permanently etched in my mind.

I got up from the bed and got dressed. I need to speak with Mother. We have to get Hermione _today_. Any longer might be too late.

I searched the house rapidly, looking in every room, checking every corner.

Finally, I found her down in the library.

"Mother?" I called to her and she looked up. "We have to get her."

"I know..." she stood up and faced me. "That poor child."

"Do you know if Father's done anything to her?" I asked. 'Father.' There's that improper word again.

"I only know that she is being held in cell 201." Mother replied.

"We have to get her!" I said. "We just have to... we don't even know _what_ they're doing to her in there!"

"I know, Draco," my mother said, trying to sound comforting. "I know." But instead, she sounded angry and sad.

I could relate.

"Why is Father like this?"

"Voldemort." Mother answered simply. "He has taken over your father's mind."

"How can we rescue Hermione? How can we save her?"

"I don't know, Draco." Came her reply. "But we will find a way, before it's too late. I promise."


	16. Lucius

**Something Missing**

**Lucius**

"Draco!" I called from my study.

I heard him open the door and step behind the chair I was sitting in.

"Father?"

"Have you forgotten about our Dark Arts lesson?" I asked acidly, turning my seat around.

Draco shook his head. "No."

"Good!" I said with mock approval. "Now..." I continued, standing up. "Have you mastered the Cruciatus Curse yet? That is very basic knowledge, yet you seem to find it _hard to cope_."

"It's an _Unforgivable Curse_," my so-called son replied. "Use of it can land you in Azkaban."

"Are you _frightened_ of Azkaban, Draco?"

"I don't know," came his reply. "I have never been there. Tell me, Father. Is it _horrible_? Standing in those cells? Dementors looking down upon you? Treating you like"

I hit Draco, cutting him off. "How _dare_ you insult me." I hissed angrily.

"I did _not _insult you. I was merely asking if I should be... frightened or not."

Draco met my gaze head on, unflinchingly.

"Then, now." I said, inclined to move on. "Do it."

"Do what?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, stupid boy!"

"On...?"

Impatience took over me. "Who else do you see _alive_ in this room, apart from yourself?"

"On you?" Draco looked perplexed.

"Yes!" I said irritably. "Now go on!"

I was surprised to see Draco shake his head. He has never been this clueless, nor this disobedient.

"Go on, foolish boy!" I ordered.

And yet again, he shook his head.

"Ha..." I sneered. "Do you think your _puny_ power could inflict _that_ much damage? You have not even a _fraction_ of my power."

Draco just stared at my blankly. His face showed no sign of life, it was actually ghostly.

"Do it!" I commanded.

Draco jumped and pointed his wand at me. His hand was pale and shaking. "C-Cr..." His voice trailed off and his arm dropped to his side. "No... II can't." He stammered.

"What do you mean you can't?" I snarled. "Just one simple word! Say it! Say it _now_, Draco!"

Yet again, my son pointed his wand at me with a shaking hold. "Crucio."

I waited for a jet of black light to erupt from his wand, followed by unbearable pain. But neither came.

At once, I knew Draco's incantation was useless.

"_Useless_ boy!" I roared, shaking him. "When are you going to get this right?" I emphasized every word by giving him a shake each time. "How many times do you have to repeat that _simple_ spell to make it work?"

Draco's shoulders gave a faint shrug, his eyes cast downward.

I sneered. "I can see now that these Dark Arts lessons are of no use. I will leave you now. Leave you here, in a world you have no hope of surviving in!"


	17. Draco

_Dedicated to: anniePADFOOT_

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out..._

Missing, Evanescence

* * *

I sat down on the couch near the fire as Father turned to leave. I could tell he was furious with me. 

I had screwed up the same curse _yet again_.

Father can never understand why. He will never understand, never know.

But I do. I know why I cannot use this Unforgivable Curse on him. It's because I don't mean them. I don't want to inflict upon Father such pain as he has inflicted on me for I know how much it will hurt; I don't want Father to go through such grief and aching.

Yes, I finally admit I love him. With all my heart and soul. It pains me greatly not to receive the same amount of love back.

All I want is for Father to be happy. But I can't even do that simple thing anymore.

All I can afford to do is prevent even more disappointment. But now I see that even that task is difficult.

I sighed and shut my eyes tight. A few stray tears flowed down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily. I should _never_ allow myself to cry. Ever. Or else I would be an even _bigger_ disappointment to my fatherwhether he knew it or not.

I sat in that position for hours; staring, transfixed, at the flames. I was waiting for the moment to come. The moment that I could make my move and rescue Hermione.

After about four hours, there were only three hours left of waiting for the time to come. It felt as if the hours had slipped by as minutes. Or maybe I'm just a bit preoccupied, or nervous.

I heard Father come in again.

"_Still_ here, Draco?" He scoffed. "Stand up."

I stood.

"Face me."

I did, still carrying that blank, emotionless stare that I now saved for encounters with my father.

"You are _despicable_." He told me.

I paid no heed to this insult.

"Almost as filthy as _Mudbloods_..." My father advanced on my and gave me a sharp poke in the chest, leaning his face towards mine. "Filth." he spat. "Can't you even do a _simple_ Cruciatus Curse?"

Then he walked out of the study without another word, not waiting for an answer from me.

I slid down to the floor, leaning on the dark wooden wall. I didn't feel the tears on my face; I had probably gone numb again. No, not numbI can still feel the sadness. Even so, I just stared blankly at the wall opposite of me.

I didn't even notice the two people making their way through the library window until they were in front of me.

"Malfoy?"

I turned up my head, not conscious of my tear-stained face.

My eyes widened at the sight of the two people before me.

Incredulously, I replied. "_Potter_? _Weasley_?"


	18. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

"We saw what happened." Potter said. "We heard everything."

"Yeah? So?" I replied angrily. I looked away from them, staring at the floor.

"Now we see where you get your attitude from." Weasley stated.

"H-He didn't mean that." Potter said quickly. "Did you, Ron?"

"Look," I said, standing up swiftly. I realized, finally, that there were tears on my face and I brushed them away in frustration. I glared at the two Gryffindors in front of me. "What the _hell_ are you doing here, anyway?"

"We're here for Hermione." Potter said, looking away. "She left a note saying she'd be here. _God knows _why." He added.

"Well, you can't see her." I told them.

"And why exactly not?" Weasley asked defiantly.

"My father, being the bastard he is, locked her up," I said with a hint of resentment. "And we" I never got to finish my sentence.

Weasley jumped me, causing the both of us to go tumbling to the floor. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with redheads; so quick to judge, and such a short temper...!

He did everything he could to cause pain. He slapped me in the face, scratched me, he punched my body with as much force as he could.

Potter tried to control his stupid friend, but he pushed him away forcefully. Then continued to hit me, giving painful blows to my stomach.

I did not fight back, though; I didn't want to. These two were the only people who could help me save Hermione.

It wasn't long before blood started building up in my mouth, leaking out of the corners of my lips.

Because of this, I guess, Weasley stopped abruptly, getting off of me. He stared at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he'd just done. He looked at me.

I struggled to get up, desperate not to show any sign of weakness; I spit out a mouthful of blood as I did.

At once, the room spun around me, the dim lights seemed too bright for my eyes. I leaned against the wall, trying to steady myself, at the same time trying to conceal my dizziness.

I wiped the blood from my mouth. "Great," I muttered. "First my father, now this Muggle-loving Weas"

I stopped short, taking a glance in Potter's direction. Had he heard what I had just said?

"Youryour father?" He asked. Apparently, he _had_ heard.

"My father _what_?"

"Did _this_ to you?" He indicated the rips in my shirt caused by Weasley's scratching. They now exposed quite a bit of my darkened skin.

"No!" I lied, shaking my head. "_Why_ would he do that?"

"He said you were _filth_ a while ago." Weasley pointed out.

"Why don't you just go and rescue your _precious Hermione_?" I was getting sick of this. Here are the two people I hate most in my life... and they just fly in here without permission! How I wish Father had put up alarms for intruders, and not for Muggle-borns.

"No." Potter said firmly. "You come with us. If she really meant what she said about you two being _more than acquaintances_, then you're going to have to come with us."

"Huh?" Weasley asked. "Where did she say that?"

"In the letter."

"I didn't hear anything like that from you when you read it out loud."

"Because I didn't tell you, Ron." Potter replied. "Or else we would have gotten here a lot later..." Although I hate him, I guess he _does_ have a point.

Weasley glared at him, but said nothing. Probably too stupid to think of anything else, the git.

"Now, Malfoy..." Potter said. "_You come with us, and help us._"

Reluctantly, I nodded with a glare.

If these two are going to be in my home, at least they can be of some help...


	19. Hermione

Something Missing

**Something Missing**

**Hermione**

It's been almost twenty-four hours since I've been locked up in here. I cannot go on much longer without food; they don't feed me. Is this how I'm going to die?

At least they took the chains off.

I hear a noise outside.

Footsteps.

"Hermione!"

I looked up and spotted Harry's and Ron's grinning faces through the window of my cell.

I ran up to the window. "How did you get here?"

"We just read your note and went off," Harry replied.

"Now it's time to get you out of here," Ron said.

Harry pointed his wand at the door lock and said, "_Le mal foi,_ the bad faith."

The door swung open and I stepped out, bewildered.

"How did you—?"

"Malfoy," they answered in unison.

I gave them a confused look and asked, "Hey, where _is_ Draco?"

"Well," Harry started. "Avery was standing guard at the entrance to this tower—"

"So," Ron continued. "Malfoy said that we should go ahead and get you while he distracted Avery."

"You left him with _Avery?_" I shrieked. "Avery could _kill_ Draco just like that!"

Ron and Harry exchanged guilty glances.

"We'd better go," I said.

But suddenly there were approaching footsteps behind us. I looked around.

Mr. Malfoy!

"Run!" I yelled.

And we did.


	20. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care…_

-Missing, Evanescence

* * *

As Potter and Weasley disappeared up the stairs to cell 201, Avery was about to run after them, but I blocked his path.

"Ah, Draco," He said. "Would you mind moving aside?"

I shook my head. "You'll have to get past me."

Avery laughed mirthfully. "You think you can beat _me_ in a duel?"

"I never said we would _duel_," I replied. "I only said you'd have to get past me. Get the facts right," I added, just to annoy him.

As he pointed his wand at my chest, I pulled my own wand out.

"You are being foolish, young Malfoy." He told me. "Would you like to die right now?"

"I don't know... Maybe." I said, stalling for time. "And my father has told me I've been foolish many times before; you don't need to do it for him."

"Get out of the way, Draco." Avery commanded.

All I needed was a few more minutes. I didn't know with what spell to hit Avery; I had never learned Dark Arts willingly, so most of the spells and curses just flew from my mind afterward.

"No." I said simply, glancing up the dark steps.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried. I wasn't ready for it...

The spell threw me back, and ripped the wand from my hand. I scrambled back up and threw myself at the Death Eater before me, pushing him to the cold stone floor of the tower.

"Why you little brat!" He screamed with rage. "You're going to pay for that!"

Avery pointed his wand at me and yelled, "Cruciatus Laceratium!"

I tried to dodge the spell, but it seemed to have a mind of its own, since the jet of dark violet light hit me right in the chest.

Immediately, my whole body burned with a searing pain that was much more unbearable than that of the Cruciatus Curse. It lifted me off the ground.

I could not hold it in any longer. I screamed as Avery laughed cruelly. He stared up at me with hollow eyes and just laughed.

Cuts and lacerations snaked throughout my body. At once, I knew that I was going to die. I would bleed to death right here.

And _still_ my father would not care.


	21. Lucius

**Something Missing**

**Lucius**

I ran after the Potter boy and his friends. They were nearing the exit of the tower. I saw them go around the corner, and stop. They seemed to be staring at something out of my range of vision.

I heard Avery's voice as he recited the Crucilacertus Curse, the fourth, and most painful Unforgivable Curse. I heard Draco's scream of pure and terrible torture.

I sped up and peered around the corner, hoping it was not true. But it was.

Draco was up in the air, bleeding from various wounds. And Avery was standing there, manic laughter taking over him.

Hate and rage ran through me, "_AVERY!_" I shouted.

He looked at me, still not releasing Draco from the horrible spell.

I wanted to kill him, murder him with my bare hands. But no, I merely yelled, "Stupefy!" I did not want to waste my time with such petty dramatics as the Killing Curse at the moment. And I couldn't handle a dead body in our midst tonight.

Avery went unconscious. I watched in horror as my son's bloodied body hit the ground.

I ran to his side and knelt before him. I could hear the Granger girl weeping by her two friends. Catching them didn't matter anymore.

Tears ran down my face as I took in the sight of Draco's weakened, torn body. I never knew it would hurt so much to see my son like this. It was as if some parental instincts switched on inside of me, making me see the truth.

"I'm sorry, Father." he said weakly, looking up at me. His blue-gray eyes were unfocused and glassy.

I cradled his head in my lap. "Sorsorry for what?" I asked through my tears. I clasped his pale, translucent hand.

"For being a disappointment... for not being a Malfoy."

"No!" I told him. "You"

I felt Draco's hand go limp in mine. His head fell to one side. He did not move.

My heart raced with adrenaline and fear. "Inform the Healers at St. Mungo's." I told Potter and the two. "Please..." I begged as Draco's face grew paler. I knew that I could not leave his side if I tried. All I had inside was this empty feelingone I had never felt before. Until now.

The three hurried out, leaving Draco and I in privacy.

"Draco?" I called his name, hoping he'd answer.

He did not. His eyes were closed, his breathing labored.

A wave of grief washed over me. Events of how I tortured and tormented Draco flashed through my mind. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry..."

In response, all I got was Draco's horrible cough. Blood poured from his mouth, and his body gave a terrible shudder.

I looked at Draco's hand in mind. So fragile it seemed, so lifeless. I guess this is was it took for me to become a real parent. I couldn't help but feel I was being taught a lesson...

I took my ring off my finger. It bore the Malfoy family crest. It had been handed down by hundreds of generations of Malfoys. I lifted Draco's hand and slipped it onto his finger.

I held his upper body close to mine, giving him the first loving embrace I would ever give.

Sobs racked my entire body as I clutched Draco's dying body. "You _are_ a Malfoy, Son. You _are_..."


	22. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

Ugh. It's that feeling again. The feeling I always get after waking up after a particularly violent encounter with Father.

Except now, the pain isn't just stinging; it's burning, searing.

I nearly can't bear it. I remember what happened now. Avery... he did this to me, not my father.

I clenched my fists. But I'm sure he still has something to do with this. Anger ran through my veins.

I felt something cold and metallic press into my hand. Finally, I opened my eyes. Or tried to. The light was so bright... too bright.

Slowly, but painfully, I managed.

I sat up, which turned out to be a mistake. The pain was horrible, as if my guts were being ripped out.

I shut my eyes and clamped my arm over my stomach, biting my lip so hard it began to bleed.

I waited for the pain to subside, and opened my eyes once more. I leaned back and looked around.

I was in a private room; at St. Mungo's, I imagine. Wonder who brought me here? Certainly not Father, he would have left me right there, on the stone floor. Even _after_ I apologized.

I looked down at my hands, palms up. The cold, metallic object I felt a while ago glinted in the light. It appeared to be some sort of ring, or band. I turned my hand over and gasped.

It was my father's ringone of his most treasured heirlooms.

How did I get this? Did Father...? No. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_. Not after saying I 'wasn't his son anymore.'

I didn't have time to think about this, however. For Father suddenly came through the door. I had a glare ready for him.


	23. Draco

**Something Missing**

**Draco**

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again_

Missing, Evanescence

* * *

"Draco," he said, approaching the bed slowly. 

I looked suspiciously back at him, glaring. What was he going to do?

His face fell, but he still moved closer. I scrambled out of bed, ignoring the sharp pains shooting through my limbs. I winced slightly.

"Draco, _please_..." he begged. _Begged_. What was _wrong_ with him? I thought '_Malfoys never begged._'

My eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Draco..." Father repeated, coming closer.

I tried to stand without leaning on the mattress, but I couldn't.

"Please," He said again. "Let me explain, and"

"_Explain_?" I demanded angrily. "_Why would I let you explain_? It's so obvious... you _hate_ me."

"No! I don't!" Father exclaimed, biting his lip. "Please, not now. Son, just let"

I cut him off, "_Son_?" I asked. "I thought I _wasn't your son_ anymore! Why the sudden change?" I sneered.

"I'm sorry about that..." He said, moving even closer. "Just"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Don't come any closer... _Father_." I spat out the last word.

To my surprise, he did. "Just let me apologize." He said quietly.

"For what?" I growled. "I'm sure I can't actually _forgive_ you. For _anything_."

"Listen," He said. "I gave you that ring"

"_This_?" I nearly yelled, holding up my left hand.

He nodded.

"Well, then..." I said, taking off the ring. I hurled it at him, and it hit him on the shoulder and fell to the floor. "I'd better get rid of it before you just take it back and _destroy _it. Just like what you did to my life!"

I was really angry now, almost in a rage. All of my encounters with Father flashed through my mind. None of them seemed even remotely good.

"Please, Draco!" He pleaded. I couldn't believe it; he actually looked distraught.

He made to move closer. "I said don't come any closer!" I shouted.

I tried to stand on my own to push him away, but a wave of heavy dizziness took over me, and I started to fall to the floor.

Father caught me, looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," I snarled through clenched teeth. "Let _go_ of me." I tried to squirm away, but Father was too strong against my weakened state.

I managed to get him off balance, and we tumbled to the floor.

An ache immediately formed in my head; it was almost unbearable pain. I clutched my throbbing head, fighting against the groan that was about to escape. It did, and Father heard it.

What's he going to do now? Hit me? Kick me? What?

"Draco!" Father said, kneeling beside me. "Are you...?"

"Aaargh! Let _go_!" I tried to get up, but Father took hold of my upper arms. I thought he was going to shake me, but he _held me close_. I was disgusted.

"Let me explain," he said. "II never realized b-before that to lose something... so... important... hurt so much-"

"_Stop it_!" I said, trying to get away. I shut my eyes, trying to block out my father's desperate expression; it was quite _unnerving_. I didn't want to hear _any_ of this; I knew it would all just confuse me.

"Last night, Draco." He continued, still grasping me tightly. "I felt something... felt like something part of me... _died_, oror went _missing_. Because II thought that I... had... lost you."

Tears pressed behind my eyelids as I tried to get loose, but was failing. I blinked them away angrily. "You still _have_! I said. "Do you know what it feels like to _hate_ someone you love?"

"No," He admitted. "But do you know what it feels like to think you've lost someone you love, then to find out they're going to be all right, to be followed by finding out they hate you...?"

My struggles subsided a little. "No." I replied.

"First, it's heart-breaking," Father explained. "Then a ray of hope hits you, only to be blocked out by pain and despair."

We were frozen in place. _Pain and despair_: the two things Father had always inflicted upon me. Yet they were the last things I wanted Father to endure.

I was confused now... unsure. A while ago, I was positive I hated Father, but now... I don't knowI'm not so sure anymore.

"I'm sorry, Father," I said, totally giving up on my struggle and reluctantly leaning against him. I was too drained and exhausted to do anything more.

"No." Father said firmly. "Don't apologize. _I_ should be apologizing, for everything. I'm sorry for"

"Don't." I interrupted. "I don't want to put you through this. I could never hate you, or not forgive you."

I had decided then? I _do_ love Father... I can't help but not. I don't know why, after all that he's done to me. But... that's the way it is, I guess.

"But this is the only way I can ever get the slightest comfortable thought, after the way I've treated you. I took you for grantedthis is the only way I can... atone."

I realized that Father was shaking. I looked up at him, and saw that he was crying. And it took only a brush of his hand on my face to see that I wept, too.

I nodded. "Okay."

He lifted one side of his mouth; his own little smile that I had not seen in years. He helped me up, half-carrying me to the bed. I sat down, and he beside me.

Father took a deep breath and started his apologies. For everything.

More than once, I wanted to ask him to stop. He didn't _need_ to say these things. I had already forgiven him.


	24. Epilogue

**Something Missing**

**Epilogue**

Since that day in the private room at St. Mungo's, everything changed between Draco and his father.

Draco could, and would never again have to ask the questions:

"_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_"

For he knew that he'd always have his father and his mother (_both _parents) to worry, to care, to love... to _MISS_ him.


End file.
